


Affection

by seanpurrs



Series: Emotions [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanpurrs/pseuds/seanpurrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Affection, attraction, infatuation, or fondness is a "disposition or rare state of mind or body" that is often associated with a feeling or type of love.  "Affection" is popularly used to denote a feeling or type of love, amounting to more than goodwill or friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

Sugawara Koushi is a very affectionate person. High fives with Tanaka and Nishinoya, exchanging punches with Asahi and Sawamura (or rather punching them and avoiding their retaliation), hair ruffles for Hinata, whatever it was, it came easy to Sugawara.

Except it didn’t _always_ come easy to him. For example Kageyama and Tsukishima were people who didn’t like physical contact, and Sugawara struggled showing his appreciation for them because being affectionate physically was who he was and was his main thing. 

It was hard for him, not being able to show his appreciation of Kageyama saving their asses by being able to connect with their offense, or Tsukishima shutting a threat down with his impressive blocks. It felt wrong that he would only tell them with his voice whereas in the cases of other teammates he would touch them to let them know. 

Anything other than the high fives after a kill, the short touches after a point came through to show each other support, wasn’t for them, and even those basic things were often ignored by them.

It is hard for him to not take it personal when he sees Kageyama interact physically with Hinata, and Tsukishima with Yamaguchi. Or rather, Hinata with Kageyama, and Yamaguchi with Tsukishima. 

Why is it okay if they do it? Do they hate him? Are their touches so different from his? In the case of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi he understands that Tsukishima might be more comfortable with it because they have know each other for so long.

But what about Kageyama and Hinata? They only got to know each other this year. Okay if he was being honest, their physical contact wasn’t exactly affectionate, most of the time. In fact it wasn’t even friendly. But still, did it mean he’d have to punch Kageyama to be able to show affection?

 

Sugawara Koushi is a very affectionate person, but he also respects personal boundaries. When someone told him he could just try to touch them and see if they would mind, he told them that that might put his teammates in an uncomfortable position, seeing as how he is their senior and they might feel obliged to compel. 

Because of this he chose to take more of a wait and see attitude, giving them space and allowing them to take the step, if and when they would want that.

It did mean that he might have to wait a long time, but Sugawara was also a very patient person. He could wait. Probably.

He _would_ wait, although until then he might have to ‘take it out’ on their other teammates. They wouldn’t mind. Hopefully. 

And until Kageyama and Tsukishima would let him, he would just appreciate them from the sidelines, together with the other substitutes. Or in the field, shouting with the rest of the team. He could do this, because accepting their boundaries is a way of showing affection in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi I'm still alive and still working on this. School has been taking up a lot of time and because of that I haven't been able to post for a few weeks. :(
> 
> As always: comments and kudos are appreciated but don't feel obliged!


End file.
